The primay objectives of the project are: (1) to continue the development and publication of identity and purity standards for substances used as food additives and food processing aids, and (2) to develop improved analytical methods required for determining compliance with the specifications. The first phase of the project (begun in 1961) was completed in September 1966 with publication of the First Edition of the "Food Chemicals Codex" (FCC), an 846-page volume containing monographs and test procedures for 512 food additives. A revised and expanded Second Edition (1039 pp.), providing a total of 639 monographs, was published in August 1972. The Second Edition--as was the First--has been kept up-to-date through issuance of annual supplements (April 1974, 106 pp.; October 1975, 44 pp.). The Third Supplement to the Second Edition is scheduled for early 1977. A substantially revised Third Edition is scheduled for publication in 1978. All matters of policy pertaining to standards and specifications are referred to a 13-member Subcommittee on Codex Specifications and are subject to review and approval by the Committee on Food Protection of the Food and Nutrition Board. As of June 25, 1971, FCC specifications were officially recognized by FDA as a result of revision of 21 CRF 121.3(d); which now reads: "Any substance used in food must be of food-grade quality. The Commissioner of FDA regards the applicable specifications in the current edition of 'Food Chemicals Codex' as establishing food-grade unless he has by Federal Register promulgation established other specifications." Since FY 1974, FDA has conducted a nationwide surveillance program to determine whether or not producers and users of food additives are in compliance with FCC specifications.